Shattered
by XxXxCrImSoN.rOsEs.FoR.yOuXxXx
Summary: Hermione is sold as a slave to Draco, the very man she swore to hate. She is haunted by the memories of war, and the emptiness of her soul threatens to consume her. But Draco is determined to love her, even if it kills them both.


Ok, first of all several warnings, this story contains several character deaths, I is a horror story and there is blood in it.

Disclaimer- I own nothing but the plot. (Yet. Lol.)

Enjoy!

……………….

She was cold. The realization neither warmed nor comforted her. She only knew that she had been cold for a long time. The cold didn't compare to the emptiness, though. She couldn't ever get rid of the emptiness.

"_Hermione, run! I'll hold them off!"_

"_Harry, no!"_

"_GO!"_

She closed her eyes as tears fell down her cheeks.

"_Ron, no. Don't hurt him, please! Take me instead. Please, don't hurt him."_

"_Get away, girl."_

"Ron." Her whisper pierced the dark.

_"Hermione… leave. Don't let them hurt you. I tried, Hermione. Please don't be angry… I tried."_

"_Ron. Ron! Wake up, Ron! Wake up!"_

The emptiness pulled at her, threatened to engulf her in its nothingness. They were dead. Both of them were dead. It was al her fault. If she hadn't walked into the trap, they wouldn't have died. If they hadn't tried to defend her, they would still be here. If they were still here, Voldemort wouldn't have won.

"Harry… Ron." Broken sobs were wretched out of her trembling body.

"Shut up! I said shut up!" A man was in front of the bars, prodding her with a stick, "Shut up!"

She was quiet as she watched him limp back to his cot. She pulled her tattered blanket more closely around her shoulders, "Ron," she whispered.

…………

"_Hermione, run! I'll hold them off!" He was fighting a man twice his size. The mans mask leered eerily from within the black cloak. _

"_Harry, no!" Hermione screamed, but she was pulled forcibly away by Ron, who also had tears in his eyes. _

"_GO!" Harry yelled, as a shot of green light hit him in the chest._

_Ron wretched her away and half dragged her to a clearing in the trees. A mans voice sounded behind them. _

_"Run, Hermione!" Ron swung to face the challenger, wand drawn._

_"No, I'm staying with you!" _

_She turned in time to see Luscious Malfoy drive a silver dagger through Ron's waiting chest. He smirked at Hermione and disappeared in a swirl of robe._

_She ran to him and threw herself on top of his body, "Ron." She said brokenly, "Don't leave me."_

_His wound was spilling blood onto her but she didn't care._

"_Hermione… leave. Don't let them hurt you. I tried, Hermione. Please don't be angry… I tried." He closed his eyes an his body relaxed. _

"_Ron. Ron! Wake up, Ron! Wake up!"_

She woke up screaming. The pole was jammed against her side and she convulsed in pain, "I said shut up!" The man was back, swearing at her.

She glared at him thorough the bars, " Make me."

"Miss Priss seems to think she owns the joint!" he said, cackling. He put his face close to the bars, "Well you don't, miss. In fact, I daresay I own you!" Still cackling, he strode away.

She placed her palms against the cold kiss of the bars. Her eyes searched the outside, the place she was forbidden to go.

She was a prisoner. No, she wasn't a prisoner, she was an item. An item that could be sold to the highest bidder.

The sharp clash of the doors bell attacked her ears. She could hear voices and the sharp clatter of boots on wood. A face peered outside the bars. The eyes-gray eyes- searched her face before narrowing in recognition. A flash of blue appeared in them, and the face smiled at her.

"Granger." The voice wasn't harsh; rather, it seemed pleased to see her. But, who was Granger? Was it her?

The eyes searched her face for a moment more, before the mouth said, more urgently now, "Granger?"

The eyes narrowed and a hand swept back the faces blond hair. The hair rebelled against the hand and fell back into the faces eyes. The face ignored this.

"D-draco?" A memory from before.

_"Run Potter, run and take your little mudblood friend with you. They'll be searching for you, and I can't help you if they find you. I won't help you." Draco Malfoy looked nervously around him, "I could be killed for telling you this. If you ever tell anyone…"his voice railed off, uncertain of a consequence._

_Harry grasped his hand and shook it, "Thank you."_

_Draco winced, as if it pained him to touch Harry, "Go. Now."_

_They ran._

"You should have listened to me Granger. You should have listened." He whispered it harshly.

"Draco?" The word was drawn out and she saw another face join his. This faces' nose flared indignantly, as those the mere smell of her offended him.

"Yes father?" Draco could no longer meet her eyes.

"Have you found what you wanted yet?" The face raised his eyebrows at her.

"Yes."

"What is it?"

Draco pointed inside the bars, "Her."

……………

He could not look at her. She stared ahead and thought of nothing.

His voice broke the silence, "Are you going to eat?"

She didn't answer.

His voice was hesitant, " The shopkeeper told us you haven't eaten for several days. You have to eat something, Granger."

Her voice was soft, "My name is Hermione."

"_Hermione, run! I'll hold them off!" He was fighting a man twice his size. The mans mask leered eerily from within the black cloak._

"I'm sorry Harry." She whispered.

"What did you say?" Draco was watching her curiously.

"Call me Hermione."

………………..

She woke screaming. The nightmare, always the same one. She couldn't help them, and they died. They died because she couldn't help them.

The crimson sheets that covered her reminded her of blood. Ron…

_His wound was bubbling and she looked at it, horrified._

_"Ron…" The word came out of strangled lips._

_"I'm sorry, 'Moine."_

_She put his head in her lap and stroked his hair, "S'ok Ron. Just don't leave me. Please, don't leave me."_

_But the light was fading out of his eyes. The blood was coming slower now. It was dripping on her hands, on her robe._

_The light faded out of his eyes and she looked at her hands…_

Blood. Even now, as she held them she could see it. The crimson remnants of his life. Nothing but blood. Her hands were stained with it, stained with the guilt of his death. It was her fault, all her fault. She buried her face in them and cried.

…………….

Draco lay in his bed and stared at the ceiling. He could hear her screaming, and he knew it was from the dreams she couldn't escape. He couldn't escape them either….

_"Where are they?" The high voice of the Dark Lord demanded._

_Draco took a breath and straightened his spine. Her eyes had pleaded with him and he had promised them to keep them safe._

_"Where are they?" Voldemort asked the crowd once more. _

_Draco stepped forward, "They are in the castle."_

_Voldemort tuned to face him, and his mouth stretched in a grim smile, "Very well."_

She screamed because of him. Each day, she relived their deaths. She was already dead. He could see it in her eyes.

A crash from her room made him sit up.

………..

Blood, all blood. The room was flooding with it. She jumped off the bed, because it had turned into a crimson pool.

Ron was beside the bed, and so was Harry. They looked at her out of dead eyes. Ron reached his hand and she screamed. They had come for her.

But he did not touch her. She looked at him, shaking, as the light came back into his eyes, as the light came back into both of their eyes.

_Come with us_…

She could hear them. They came toward her. Her tears fell and mingled with the blood on the floor. Ron reached out his hand once more.

She watched his hand for a moment, and took it. Suddenly, the emptiness was filled. She was no longer cold.

…….

Draco ran to his door and wretched it open. He flew into her room ad stopped at the doorway.

She was in the middle of the room with a small smile on her face. He followed the crimson rivers that surrounded her body and knelt beside her. He pulled her face towards him and was startled to find that her body was warm.

Her smile was one of innocence, of acceptance. Her body rested as though in sleep. He looked at his hands. They were full of blood. Her blood.

A silver dagger lay beside her, in a pool of blood.

He looked at her while he picked up the dagger.

_"I'm sorry_." He whispered to her. Her smile seemed to tremble for a moment.

_Come with us… _Hermiones voice filled the room.

Shaking, he placed the point of the dagger against his breast.

_Come with me_….

"I'm coming."

……………

So. Do you like it? Do you not like it? –you better like it- Just kidding. Please review.


End file.
